Always Together
by HannahDarkbloom
Summary: After Kei confessed his feelings to Hikari, she was very confused. But then, after thinking about what Kei said for a whole night, she realized that the thought of ever separating from him, during her lifetime, made her feel pain in her chest. - A very romantic OS!


Hey there is my first Special A story. Hope you all like it. And I am very sorry for the writing and grammar mistakes. I'm still learning! - Read my note at the end, please!

**...**

**Always Together**

**By HannahDarkbloom**

**...**

''Takishima I...'' the raven haired girl whispered.

Hikari was sitting down in a small spot among small bushes and some flowers, there was also a small lake there. The spot was rather apart from people, inside the huge S.A. greenhouse. You could say that it was an ''intimate'' place, hidden from everybody else. She literally dragged the blonde guy in front of her here on purpose. She needed to talk to him. And it needed to be in a private place.

_It is the same place from yesterday_... Kei thought.

''A...About yesterday...'' the girl stuttered, blushing heavily.

Kei was looking at the girl in front of him in disbelieve. She dragged him out here. To this spot, that was, basically hidden from the rest of the world. She dragged him here, right in front of the faces of the rest of the S.A. They all watched in shock... except for Akira, who shouted something that sounded like ''What is that beast going to do to my angel...!''

She looked up at him. Her face was red as a tomato. The sun light hit her through the leaves of the trees, it was like her skin and her long beautiful black hair were glowing, her lips looked so inviting...

She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his whole life.

''What is it, Hikari?'' he spoke with a low, calm voice.

''About what you said yesterday...I think... I should give you an answer...'' she looked away, still blushing.

You might be wondering what happened yesterday. Well...

**-Flashback-**

After a week of hard work, the S.A. had finally finish hosting a huge festival at the Hakusen Academy. The closing party was happening, there was a big bonfire in the middle of the garden and lots of beautiful fireworks were decorating the night sky.

Akira was smiling, sitting next to a happy Tadashi, reason? he was eating some of her delicious pastries.

Ryuu was sitting underneath a tree, cuddling a beautiful black cat, and Finn was next to him. She was also paying attention to the cat, but mostly, to the guy next to her.

Yun approached Sakura, who was standing in front of a balcony watching the fireworks, with a flower in his hand. Sakura's eyes sparkle when she saw him.

Megumi was standing shyly next to Yahiro, both watching the huge bonfire. He was trying his hard to ignore her, but completely failing in the process. You could tell that the guy was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Kei recently arrived from another meeting his father made him go to. He was annoyed that he missed most of the closing party of the fesival for the sake of the company. One of this days he was going to run away and see what his father will do without him...

''Takishima!'' a familiar voice sounded behind him.

''Hikari'' he turned around to see Hikari running up to him. His heart skipped a beat.

''You're here!'' she sounded really happy to see him. And the truth is, he was happy to see her as well.

''Come with me I want to show you something!'' she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the greenhouse.

''Where are we going, Hikari? you're going to miss the fireworks if you go to the greenhouse.''

''I found something more amazing than fireworks!'' she beamed with excitement.

Kei smiled and followed her.

They walked to a place with a small lake in it, lots of small bushes and nice flowers. And, also, there were... thousands of small lights flying in the place. Fireflies, thousands of fireflies. Kei was dazzled. What a pleasant thing to see after hours of heavy work for the Takishima company. And the best part? Hikari was with him.

''Isn't it beautiful?'' Hikari was smiling widely. Looking up to the sky, her eyes were shining.

''Very beautiful, indeed.'' Kei answered looking at her.

Kei felt his heart beating faster and faster inside his chest, as he looked at her. He felt that he loved her today even more than yesterday. That's how he felt everyday, actually. For the past ten years he has have strong feelings for this beautiful and strong girl. But she was so dense... Is not like he was that discrete about his feelings for her.

_Can I say it now? _He thought as he looked around, the beautiful small hidden lake, with all the fireflies in the air... it seemed like the perfect moment, right?

''Hikari...'' he said her name, realizing that his voice sounded a bit nervous.

''What is it Takishima?'' Hikari turn around to look at him. Smiling.

He took one of her hands and kissed it. Hikari gasped in shock.

''Hikari... I...'' Kei didn't know what to say for the first time in his life.

Hikari's expression suddenly changed, she looked worried and curious at the same time. Takishima was going to say something important.

''Hikari...I...'' he stuttered with his eyes hiding behind his blonde hair. ''Hikari, I am... I am...''

''What is it, Takishima? you're scaring me...'' Hikari looked genuinely worried.

Kei looked down at her, blushing. _Man up, Kei Takishima! _he thought to himself.

''Hikari, I love you!'' he blurted.

Hikari's worried expression changed from worried to surprised.

''What... what are you saying...?'' she was in shock.

Kei took both of her hands and looked at her in the eye.

''I am saying Hikari, that I am in love with you.'' he said with a loud voice this time.

Hikari, now blushing, opened her mouth a few times, but no words came out of it.

Suddenly, she turned around, so she would not me facing him anymore. This was a surprise. She didn't know what to say.

''Hikari...'' Kei spoke slowly '' I've been in love with you since we were children. First I thought it was just an infatuation. But... now I know is so much more than that. I love you so much, Hikari. This is very important for me and I thought I should let you know.''

Hikari looked down blushing. After a few seconds she turned around to face him again. She could feel her heart beating fast.

''Ke...Ke...Kei...''

Kei was surprised, his eyes went wide open as he looked at her. Did he heard her well? did she said HIS name...?

''Ke...Kei...''

Yep, she did.

''I...'' she started to say.

Kei was looking at her with intensity, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

''Yo! Here you are guys!'' Tadashi jumped out of nowhere

**-End of Flashback-**

Yep. Tadashi interrupted them. And after that, Kei's deathly aura didn't took a long time to make an appearance. No wonder why Tadashi got so scared afterwards.

Ke looked at Hikari.

''I would love to hear your answer, Hikari. But remember, you don't have to force yourself to anything you don't want to do.'' Kei smiled sweetly.

Hikari looked down, still blushing.

''I...'' she cleared her throat ''After what you said yesterday, I... couldn't sleep last night.''

Kei was surprised again. Hikari couldn't sleep because of him? really?

''I thought about it the whole night... I analyze everything. And... the truth is...''

She looked up.

''Outside my family, you are the most importany person in my life.''

Kei's eyes went wide open, he kept listening carefully to what Hikari was saying.

''From the beginning, I've been obsessed with everything that has to do with you. I was just afraid of admitting this... Defeating you, knowing about you, defending you from those who think you're just a robot with skin. You... you are so important to me, Ke...Kei.''

Hikari spoke urgently as the words came out of her nonstop. For the first time, she was understanding this unknown feeling.

''I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I don't want the years to past and realize I can't challenge you anymore. Or that I can't give you a present for your birthday. Right now we're together because we're in the same school. But... what's going to happen when we graduate? I really don't want to be separated from you, Takishima...eh... Kei...'' she blushed.

Kei was absolutely shocked. He suddenly felt happy.

So happy that he could die from it.

Hikari was so overwhelmed by this new feeling. It was so intense. Tears started to come out of her eyes.

''I realized this, and...'' she stuttered '' Now I know that I do have feelings for you, Ke...Kei. I don't know anything about this. I've never felt anything like it before...all I know is that, I feel pain in my chest whenever I think about separating from you and...''

Kei pressed a finger on her lips, she look at him in the eye. He was smiling at her.

Kei looked... Happy. But not just a normal ''happy'' no. It was like he was shining, glowing... And he was. Definitely.

Kei moved closer to her, leaning his face centimeters away from hers. She couldn't stop looking at him. And he looked at her longingly, he just wanted to carry her like a princess, and run away with her, right now. At this very moment. Be with her in every way possible. Not letting anyone taking her away from him ever again.

He pressed his lips against hers, lightly. She gasped a little. Kei kept pressing kisses on her lips. In a very delicate way. Seconds later, Hikari started doing the same. Kei put both of his hands on her cheeks, bringing her closer to him. She putted her hands, shyly on his chest. Grabbing his shirt tightly as he started to bite her lower lip very lightly, also caressing it with his tongue. Hikari opened her mouth a little. Kei took that advantage to slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly. And... Kei could swear that was the sexiest thing he has ever heard in his life.

They were now kissing passionately. Kei could also taste her salty tears. After a minute, still panting, he withdraws, and kissed her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids...

Hikari's eyes were closed. Her mouth was slightly open, she was enjoying something she never imagine it existed. This feeling, this sensations... how on earth she didn't know what this was before? she's been missing a lot. She wished she had kissed Kei years ago!

Kei started to kiss her neck, slowly, pressing her harder against him.

She could feel the breeze in her face, the sunlight through the leaves of the trees, Kei's lips on her neck... yeah, it was heaven.

''Hikari'' Kei spoke, with a husky voice, his face on her neck ''I waited so long for this...''

He withdrawn from her and looked at her in the eye.

''Me too...'' she answered. '' I didn't realize it till now, but, unconsciously, I was waiting for it too.''

He smiled. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Kei could see the marks of her tears all over her face, he touched those spots lightly, trying to clean those marks with a caress. Kei spoke again.

''Nobody will separate you from me, Hikari.''

Her eyes lighted up.

''Really?''

''Really.'' He answered. He will make sure NO ONE will ever separate them.''That's why...'' He kissed her forehead, before looking at her again ''would you... be my girlfriend?''

Hikari gasped in shocked. Wow! so this was the answer, right?

''If I become your girlfriend, then we will never separate, right?''

Kei smiled.

''Nope.''

''I can be with you everyday and have matches with you, right?''

''Yep.''

''Even if we graduate, we will be together afterwards?''

''Yep.''

Hikari was feeling overjoyed. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

''Then, I do want to be your girlfriend!''

Kei hugged her and laughed softly. Hikari was the only girl capable of answering to a question like that in such way... but that's why he loved her.

As he hugged her tightly, he felt like the happiest man on the earth.

Oh yeah.

**Hello people. A few years ago... I joined this community. (I am talking about, like... 10 years ago) but now I have this new account since I can't remember the email or the password that I used for my old one xD **

**Oh well, this is a new beginning. I am a different person right now. So...here I am!**

**I love Special A with all my heart. Of course I have watched the anime, and read the manga like 3 times, and I can say that it is my favorite manga EVER. I have many other ideas for Special A stories. Especially for my favorite manga couple ever, Kei and Hikari. My OTP! I love them so much haha. **

**I hope you all liked this. Please NOTICE that I can have lots of grammar mistakes. I don't have a person that can correct my stories yet. I do have lots of ideas, but I need someone that can check my grammar and my writing mistakes before uploading any other story here! Anyone would like to help me with that? please.**

**Please, review! let me know your opinion about this story :)**

**~Hannah**


End file.
